Harry Potter and the Curse of Jusenkyo
by largo777
Summary: A year ofter the Deathly Hallows, Harry and the gang are moving on with life. But will the new muggles in the area be more then a new Auror can handle?
1. Muggles in the Neighborhood

**Harry Potter and the Curse of Jynshikyo**

disclaimer: I do not own HP or Ranma, if I did I would not be writing for this site.

Time line: post DH, approximately 1 year or so

about the end of season 4 beginning of season 5 of Ranma (all continuity after that point is ignored)

_**Chapter 1: Muggles in the Neighborhood**_

It was a good day. Ever since the fall of the Dark Lord, all the days had been good days, even the bad ones. Harry had just stepped out of the broken phone booth that lead to the _Ministry of Magic _when a blur of red hair speed towards him and he was suddenly glomped by a slim girl.

"Harry!" she yelled as she started kissing him repeatedly.

Surrendering to the show of affection, Harry kissed back. "Nice to see you to Ginny," he said between kisses. "If this is what I have to look forward to, maybe I should do week long training sessions more often."

Her response was a quick kiss and to hit him softly on the back of the head. "You do and I'll hex you," she laughed. "Now come on," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street. "Ron and Hermione said they wanted to meet us at the new Muggle restaurant that just opened up."

Harry smiled and let Ginny lead him to his friends, his mind thinking back to the the events that lead to this point. He was an Auror-in-training. Somehow, after the fifth year, he always knew this would be his life. Oh, part of him had wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, but that even though he was good enough for that, it would never be good enough for him. And so, here he was a week away from his first "real" assignment.

Turning a corner he looked a Ginny and thought of her. Although she was of age, they had decided to wait until she finished her seventh year before getting married. She had been insistent on that. Although she did not need to, she felt that going back for her final year at Hogwarts would be a good thing. Harry suspected that the urge to go back was not sentimental or even educational, the last time he had visited the Borrow he saw a half-hidden letter from the Hollyhead Harpies and knew that Ginny just wanted to have that chance he had turned down. He smiled, others might have been bitter, but Harry was glad that even if he wasn't playing, his future wife was.

That thought brought him to Ron. Over the years, Ron had always been there for him, and him for Ron. Almost like brothers, they were now about a year from being brothers-in-law. Harry never thought that Ron would want to be an Auror, but somehow he had passed the tests to get in. Although Harry suspected the new Minister of Magic pulling some strings, Ron had proven his skills in training, and had actually got reassigned to MI42. That was why he wasn't there with Harry, and he had finished his training about 3 days ago.

From what Ginny had told him, Ron had been spending much of his time off with Hermione, now a secretary with the Department of Magical Beasts. Ever since she had started working there, rumors have been flying that she was actually taking it over and was poised to be the next Department Head in less then a week. Harry laughed at them because most of them have her using dark magic and connections to the worst types of magical beasts to gain power in the department. About the only rumor he could see being true was that she was trying to get more rights for house-elves and working to normalize relations between wizards and centaurs.

His reminiscing would have probably continued, had not, when he and Ginny turned a corner, a man collided with them at full speed.

"Are. . . are you okay?" asked a sincere but kind of hopeless voice.

Harry shock his head and started to get up while helping Ginny up. The man, no the teen, for he looked no older then 15 or 16 also helped, apologizing all the while. As Harry dusted himself off he took a good look at the teen. Black hair tied with a yellow and black spotted bandanna, green shirt, black pants with ropes tied around the ankles, sandals, a brown backpack that looked like it carried as much stuff as Harry's school trunk did, and a wooden umbrella. The teen then pulled out a map and looked at it like he was confused.

"Uh, you wouldn't know where the Empire State Building is would you?" he asked. "I'm a bit lost."

Harry stared at the teen for a moment, while Ginny tried to explain that he was in London not New York and had to cross the Atlantic Ocean to get there.

"Thank you for the help." he said, heading in the completely opposite direction of the ones Ginny gave him to reach the nearest airport.

The two stared as the boy ran into the distance. "You think he was Confounded?" Ginny asked after a moment.

Harry stared for a moment more. "Ether that, or he has the worst sense of direction ever. Now, we better get going, else Ron will eat all the food in the restaurant."

Laughing, Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him after her to their friends.

* * *

The restaurant was small, even from the outside. Flag-styled banners proclaimed something in Japanese while a sandwich board in front of the window said in English:

UKYO'S OKONOMIYAKI

NOW OPEN

"Ron found this place the other day. Seems the owner was giving away free lunches as part of the grand opening."

Harry laughed as he and Ginny went in. Ron always had a big appetite, and ever since he got out of Hogwarts he had developed a kind of sixth sense about where to find free food.

The inside was just as small as the outside . There were a few tables, but most of the seats were at a long bar, half of which seemed like it was actually a skillet. This was actually proven true when the woman on the other side started cooking something for the only two people in the place, other then then Harry and Ginny, right on the bar.

The cook was a tallish woman with long hair done in a ponytail, a white cloth done up like a hairnet in the front. Her clothing seemed to be a cross between that of a cook and a solider complete with a strap across the chest with spatulas in it. The thing that seemed to attract Harry's attention the most was the large, almost three feet across, spatula strapped to her back.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the cook tossed half a heart onto each of the plates in front of Ron and Hermione. "Here ya go, Ukiyo's Lover Special. On the house for my first loyal customer."

Both Ron and Hermione blushed as she said that, especially with Harry and Ginny sitting down next to them. Harry glanced over and saw that the "pizza" was not exactly what he had been expecting when he saw the sign, but did look good.

"What took you?" Hermione asked as she started biting into her food. "Get lost from Ron's directions?"

Harry laughed at that and told of the mysterious stranger they ran into. As he was describing the teen, the cook, Ukyo, laughed suddenly. Harry looked at her in confusion. "It's not polite to laugh at people who are lost." he said seriously.

Ukyo tried to stifle her laughter. "Sorry, but I know the guy you just met, and he's lucky he only missed New York by an ocean. He never gets where he's going."

The four friends looked at her for a moment. "You know this guy?" Hermione asked.

"Ryoga Habiki," Ukyo said, "we call him the eternally lost boy. The guy's sense of direction is so bad that if he's trying to get to New York, we might see him again in about a week or so."

"Blimey that's bad," Ron exlained.

"You don't know the half of it. Ranma-honey says the guy took four days to find the vacant lot behind his house."

Hermione looked shocked at that. "Is he cursed or something?" The other three looked quickly at her, knowing that she would normally never say something that could let a Muggle know about the Magical World.

Ukyo laughed again. "No, just really bad internal compass." She smiled and then turned and started cleaning off some spatulas.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny said a few things to Hermione about what she almost did, then all four of them laughed about it. As they ate, they talked about many things. Ginny was curious as to who the next DADA arts teacher would be, while Harry and Ron asked Hermione if she knew anything about most of their friends from Hogwarts. Sadly, the only one she knew much about was not a friend, but Malfoy. It seems that after everything that had happened, Draco ended up seeing one of the few psychiatrists who knew about wizards without thinking they are insane Muggles. Of course everyone knew this as it had been the latest "news" from Rita Skeeter. And while all four of them agreed that it was a probably the best thing for him, they were slightly annoyed that it had become public knowledge.

Eventually it was time to go. Hermione needed to get back to work, Ron was taking Ginny to pick up her school supplies, and Harry still needed to go and get measurements for his uniform. As they were leaving, Ron pulled him to one side.

"Harry, this Friday the family has been invited to have dinner with our new neighbors, you know, the Muggle ones I told you about last month. Hermione is coming, but I was wondering if you could come to. Me, Ginny and Hermione feel that with you there we'll have enough people to run interference against dad so he won't make too many mistakes."

Harry smiled, "He's going to be my father-in-law soon too, you know, and I'd hate to have to be the one to take him in because of his enthusiasm. Of course I'll be there."

Ron smiled and the four separated until dinner Friday.

* * *

note: MI42 is a creation of my own. a department of the MoM, similar to, but not quite the same as MI5 (the British version of the CIA). MI42's job is mainly to make sure that any spying done for Muggles is done by Muggles and as such, is much less secretive then other spy agencies.


	2. The Art of Martial Arts Dinner Theater

**Harry Potter and the Curse of Jynshikyo**

disclaimer: I do not own HP or Ranma, if I did I would not be writing for this site.

Time line: post DH, approximately 1 year or so

about the end of season 4 beginning of season 5 of Ranma (all continuity after that point is ignored.)

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you and I will try to keep up the good work. Feel free to let others know of my work.

_**Chapter 2: The Fine Art of Martial Arts Dinner Theater**_

The residents of Ottery St. Catchpole were use to slightly unusual things. Even though most of the village was Muggles, there was a large number of wizard homes in the outlining area. The people there were use to houses going up faster then normal, so, when the Japanese government bought a large chunk of land and almost overnight a Japanese styled house was moved there, no one even batted an eye. Like most small towns with lots of wizards in it, people magic was an open secret. As long as the wizards and witches kept a low profile and the Muggles used the pitchforks for hay, the Ministry of Magic's official stance was that the Statute of Secrecy was intact. About the only thing that people raised an eyebrow about was the fact that not one but two families lived in the house, but even that did not keep their interest.

Why the Japanese government wanted to move the two families to England was still a mystery. The families were not inclined to talk, but their reactions made it seem like it was not their choice. The families did know the reason they were in England. And it all started with a school trip. . .

_flashback: Tokyo, the Imperial Palace:_

"Guards, seize him!" yelled the head of the palace guards, pointing to a small, old man hopping away with a large bag of womens underwear, stolen from the Imperial Crown Princesses room.

The little man lead the guards all over the Palace, and, surprising in a man that looked to be 100years old, managed to beat up three of them. Jumping up to laugh at them he was soon knocked out by a young teen from Furikun High School who was visiting the Palace with his class.

_End flashback_

Although the events of that day caused many problems and lead to the families' eventual exile from Japan, the fact that they had also helped stop the panty-thief helped them to bring their house with them.

The two fathers sat quietly that. . .

"Ranma you idiot, he's heading for the kitchen!"

The fathers sat quietly. . .

"Watch out Akane, the little umpa-lumpa is heading upstairs!"

Well, they sat quietly, everything else in the house was very chaotic.

"Now see here you little whipper-snappers," said an very short old man as he jumped onto the dinning room table. "I am the Master of Anything-Goes-Martial Arts, and I will NOT go and hide in my room whenever we have company." He took a puff of the pipe he was smoking and glared at the teen boy and girl that were approaching him from opposite sides.

"Get over it you little freak," said Ranma, "your going to your room while our guests are here, or else I'm shipping you back to the Palace in a crate of men's boxers."

Happosai froze for a moment and stared at the boy. "You wouldn't dare."

"If he doesn't, I will," said Akane coldly. "Kitsune wants to make a good impression on the neighbors and I'm not going to disappoint her."

The founder of Anything-Goes-Martial Arts stared at the two for a moment, then hung his head dejectedly. "If that's how your going to about it, fine, this poor old man is going to pine away in his room," he said in a depressed manner. As he hopped down from the table he walked over to the two fathers as they played Go and hit them over the head with his pipe, knocking them out. "This is all your fault," he said to the two prone bodies, then turned to Ranma. "I'll do as you ask for tonight, but be warned, I'm not someone to trifle with boy. I hope you realize that this is not over." And then he went upstairs, passing Nabiki as she came down.

Akane and Ranma slumped into their seats. "I'm glad that's over with," said Akane.

Nabiki joined them at the table. "Have fun chasing down the little per?" she asked.

The two glared at her.

Nabiki laughed. "Oh get over it. Now, can anyone tell me why you two were chasing the Happosai around the house?"  
Akane sighed. "Kitsune met one of the neighbors when she was out shopping earlier this week and invited them over. She felt it would be a good way to introduce everyone."

Nabiki stared at Akane for a moment and laughed her little laugh. "And knowing Kitsune she completely forgot to warn them about Happosai."

"More then likely, that's why we were rounding him up," Ranma said.

"Well," said Nabiki as she stretched out, "now that that's over with, we should get ready. Did Kasume tell you the name of this neighbor?"

Akane spoke up. "She said it was the Weasley family."

* * *

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley was having a talk with her husband. It was not the talk she had been planing, but, despite the nature of the conversation, it was a relief no to have to tell her husband not to ask a lot of, in her opinion, embarrassing questions. "And it's serious?" she asked her husband's head in the fireplace.

"Quite. Several Muggle teens have been kidnapped and returned a few days later, all with the Dark Mark tattooed on their forehead. Now, I can't get too much more into it dear, ongoing investigation an all, but it might spell trouble if we don't act fast."

Molly sighed. She was glad her husband had been promoted to the new head of Muggle Relations, but at times like this she wished that it hadn't come at the tale-end of a major Wizarding War. "I'll tell the neighbors your working late, and try and stay safe."

Arthur laughed, "Honey, when they go after whoever is doing this, I plan to be in my office, safe and sound, I've had enough excitement in my life. Oh, and Percy will be here with me, he was transferred in to be my personal assistant, at his request by the way."

Molly beamed at that news. While she doubted that the two would ever get along after all that had happened, it was nice to know that Percy was trying to make amends. "Tell him I love him, and hurry home."

Arthur winked, and his head vanished. Harry and Ron came into the room about the same time, both laughing and talking about the chances of the Chudley Cannons of winning any game this season. Getting up, Molly looked at the boys, now ready to start being Aurors on Monday, and then told them to get ready to go to dinner.

An hour later, Harry and Ron were finishing up, with some help from Hermione and Ginny. One thing that Harry had found interesting was that most Witches were better at blending in with Muggles then most Wizards, something about their fascination with fashion he guessed.

It was Hermione that raised the point. "So, hear anything from your relatives, Harry?"

Hermione's parents had been found and their memories restored. They were understandably upset about what she had done, but forgave her.

Harry sighed, he knew it would come out sooner or later, so he might as well get it over with. "I got an owl from Dudley, he's dating a witch. My aunt and uncle are not thrilled about it, but they don't know what to do about it."

He braced for the reaction. "HE WHAT!?" all three exclaimed at once.

After a few moments of babble Harry related what he got in the letter. Apparently while in hiding, the Dursleys were paired with the Shirley Yuguest, a former Hufflepuff girl who had a tendency to cause minor, and hilarious mistakes with magic. Her parents were both members of the Order of the Phoenix and the rest of the Order wanted her safe so they could keep their mind on the job. It was surprising that she and Dudley hit it off, but from the letters Harry got from both of them, it seems like they are quite serious.

"Aunt Petunia is less the civil when she comes over, and Uncle Vernon seems to be on the edge of a heart attack most of the time. I guess the near miss with the Dementor seems to have knocked some kind of sense into Dudley"

The other three just stood there in shock. Of all the things they expected to here, this was one of the last. Ginny and Hermione both said something about the power of love, but Ron said that it was proof that the world had gone insane.

* * *

At three past seven o'clock, five people stood at the door of a Japanese style house, transplanted into an English field. The leader of the group, a matron-like woman, knocked on the door.

A young woman with long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing an apron, opened the door. "Ah, good evening Molly," she said with all the cheeriness of an airhead, "please come in, dinner is almost ready."

"Why thank you Kasume dear," Molly said, "oh, and I must apologize, my husband wasn't able to make it tonight, trouble at the office."

Her smile never fading, Kasume motioned for them to put on the guest slippers. "That's okay, maybe some other time."

After everyone had sorted out the shoe issue, Kasume led them into the dinning room. Molly sat, with some difficulty, on a cushion on the floor in front of a oh too short table. Harry and Ron just looked at each other while Hermione and Ginny started to do the same.

A dark haired man with a mustache laughed as he came into the room and sat. "Not use to Japaneses style furniture I see. Don't worry, you get use to it. My name is Soun Tendo, of the Tendo School of Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts. Welcome neighbors."

Ron and Harry sat, as two girls, one with short brown hair, the other with short black, almost blueish hair, came in and set down. "My daughters Nabiki and Akane." he motioned to them.

"Don't for get about us," came a voice from behind Harry. Turning around he saw an older fat man with glasses and a young boy with his hair in a pigtail come in from what he thought was a wall, but was in fact a sliding door.

"Ah, how could I forget my good friend Genma Saotome and his son Ranma."

The two sat down next to Harry.

"So," came a calm tone that reminded Harry of Snape in someways, "now that you know us, shall we know you?" Nabiki asked.

Molly smiled at the girl. "I'm Molly Weasley, this is my son Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, my daughter Ginny, and her boyfriend Harry."

The four smiled at the Tendo's and Saotome's. Akane laughed and turned to Ranma. "At least you don't have to worry about these three chasing you."

"And what's that suppose to mean Akane?" Ranma almost growled.

Akane just laughed again as Kasume brought in dinner.

As dinner progressed the two groups talked about many things. Harry and Ron covered much of their school years, glossing over anything about magic, while Ranma and Akane talked about life in Japan, glossing over anything dealing with Ranma's curse.

* * *

After dinner Ranma and Akane took the four friends into the backyard as Molly, Mr. Tendo and Genma talked. Kasume was cleaning up and Nabiki had went upstairs for some reason. Once outside, Ranma started walking on his hands. "So," he asked the four, "you do any martial arts?"

Akane stared at him. "Ranma, are you going to challenge these people right after dinner?" Her voice highly indignation.

"I was just asking," he said, doing a back flip onto the fence, landing gracefully on one foot.

Ron and Hermione both clapped, while Ginny seemed stunned. Harry smiled and said "I'm sorry, we never learned any karate or stuff like that."

"What never?" Akane exclaimed, quite shocked, as if something was strange.

Ron looked puzzled, "No, why should we have?"

Ranma jumped over in front of Ron with a twisting flip. Ron, however, was startled by this and actually pushed Ranma away. Already unbalanced from the move, Ranma fell back. . . into the Koi pond. There was a loud splash and Harry and Ron rushed over, followed by Ginny and Hermione. Akane tried to stop them, but it was too late. As they got to the water a red haired girl in the same outfit as Ranma splashed to the surface. After they pulled her out the four wizards looked at her with confusion.

"Okay," said Ron, "who are you, and were is Ranma?"

The girl and Akane looked at each other. "You might as well tell them, I'll go get the hot water," Akane said in an exasperated tone.

As the Akane left, the girl turned to the four friends. Speaking, her voice a soft whisper, "My name is Ranma Saotome. . . Sorry about this. . ."


	3. Meetings and Warnings

**Harry Potter and the Curse of Jusenkyo**

disclaimer: I do not own HP or Ranma, if I did I would not be writing for this site, and have lots of money

Time line: post DH, approximately 1 year or so

about the end of season 4 beginning of season 5 of Ranma (all continuity after that point is ignored for the most part, although I will add things I like IF and only if they can be worked in without ruining the story.)

to the loyal fans: (now that I have them) while I doubt I can salvage this, Jusenkyo will be have it's spelling fixed from this point on.

_**Chapter 3: Meetings and Warnings**_

It was Saturday, of that Harry was certain. The light streaming through Charlie Weasley's old room was slowly moving toward the bed. He had been awake for an hour already, just watching the morning light as he thought of what he had learned last night. Even for the "Hero of Hogwarts," the story of a hidden training ground in China with cursed hot springs was a little. . . well not unbelievable, Harry was a wizard and did unbelievable things on a regular basis, but highly unlikely. Strange as the story sounded, he and his friends had seen the proof with their own eyes. Ron was shocked by the whole thing, so much he asked Ranma a question he shouldn't have and ended up with a two black eyes, one from Hermione and another from Akane, as well as a footprint on his chest from Ranma. Harry had been less talkative then Ron and defiantly less then Hermione who had started asking Ranma an inappropriately large number of questions about Jusenkyo, and the nature of his curse. Ranma didn't seem to mind too much, although Harry could tell that his curse was a sore spot for the young man.

After the night had ended, Molly walked Harry and his friends back to the Borrow. Hermione was strangely quiet on the way back, her eyes staring off into the distance, like she was thinking hard about something. Ron was. . . mostly okay, he'd have some bruises but nothing was broken or seriously injured. After waking from the triple hit, he'd even laughed about it a bit. Ginny was holding Harry's hand. The two had listened to Ranma explain his life after the curse, and a bit before. In some ways it had been worse then Harry's. True, Ranma's father did love him in some way, it wasn't hard to see that Genma wanted Ranma to follow a "destiny" almost as much as Dumbledore had wanted Harry to. And while Ranma didn't have someone like Voldemolt haunting his life, he did have lots of enemies in some shape or another, often attacking him at odd times. Ranma's life was, in many ways, just as problematic as Harry's. Ginny had even said so before the two parted for bed, and as he had drifted to sleep, Harry wondered if Ranma had more then one curse on him.

As the sunlight slowly drifted closer to the bed, Harry came to a conclusion. It was risky, especially sense it required braking several key laws in the magical community, including the Statute of Secrecy. Ranma wanted the curse lifted, and in some ways, that might help with getting away with what Harry was going to do, but it might require some fast talking on his part. As he got dressed he realized that he'd had lots of practice over the years at Hogwarts.

Harry slipped out before Molly or his friends could find out what he was doing. The less they knew, the better.

* * *

It was a short walk from the Burrow to the Tendo residence. Harry found it funny how muggles could live so close to a family of wizards and not notice that their house was built strangely. Harry knew the Burrow had many anti-muggle charms on it, most designed to make people just forget the house was even there, but still, it was strange.

"Getting slow old man," can a female cry from Ranma's house. Looking over, Harry saw the female Ranma jumping higher then he thought possible followed by a giant panda. The panda was Ranma's father, Harry knew this even though he had never seen Mr. Saotome's cursed form. The jump, how ever was what astounded Harry the most. It was higher then anything he'd ever seen without magic, and the two were actually fighting in mid-air with a speed that seemed impossible. Trying to follow what was going on was hard, fists and feet flew so fast that sometimes they blurred to Harry.

Harry stared mesmerized by the mid-air ballet of martial arts when someone spoke up behind him. "You wizards think you have all the magic in the world."

Harry jumped. He had seen no one around when he came up the road, and he knew he was wearing nothing that gave away that he was a wizard. Turning around he came face to face with the largest eyes he had ever seen. Stepping back he realized that they were owned by the smallest woman he had ever seen. She was maybe three feet tall, long white hair, and a green robe. And while she was so small, she had been able to look Harry in they eyes was because she was standing on a walking stick, which, to Harry's surprise, was balanced perfectly, something he had never seen anyone do. She was also old, her face was wrinkled beyond anyone Harry had ever seen.

"Uh, er, hello?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The old woman leaned forward on the stick and Harry was sure she was about to fall over, but she didn't. She then started bouncing around him, using the wooden walking stick like a pogo-stick. "Hm," she said to on one in general, "so this is Harry Potter, I somehow expected him to be smaller." She lifted one of Harry's arms, although he pulled it away quickly enough. "And unsure of what to make of me too," she gave a chuckle that seemed almost evil, but not quite, more like the laugh of a kind-hearted sadist. "Well, dear boy, you have nothing to fear from me."

"That's nice," said Harry, backing up a little. "Uh, who are you and how did you know who I am?"

The old woman gave him a penetrating look. "I am Cologne, and as an elder of the Chinese Amazons I know many things."

Harry was about to say something when a loud CRACK echoed from where Ranma and his father were. Both Harry and Cologne looked over to the area and saw at six robed figures standing on the fence around the house. Pulling out his wand Harry rushed forward, only to be blocked by this old woman on a stick.

"This is between Ranma and his attackers, rush in now and you will only get in the way. Watch."

Harry tried to get around her, but for a woman standing on a stick she moved fast. Left with no other options he turned to the Tendo house to watch what was going on.

* * *

"Getting slow old man," Ranma taunted as he, well she, bounded from the large rock over the koi pond into the air. Ranma loved taunting Genma when the elder Saotome was a panda, less backtalk.

The two had been at it for over an hour all ready, fighting not just as part of their training, but also to find out who was going to have the last of last nights leftovers with breakfast. Lately, that had been one of the few times Ranma ever got a good match out of his father. The only downside of the match had been when they had awakened Nabiki and she came out and used a hose to bast them both with freezing cold water before going back to bed.

As the father and son, or daughter and panda depending on the your point of view, trained, Ranma saw someone on the hill leading to the neighbors. It was one of the men from the night before, Henry, Harry, maybe Barry, he couldn't remember. The guy was slightly older then Ranma, and even though he said he didn't know martial arts, Ranma could tell the guy had some combat reflexes.

Dodging a kick from the panda and returning it with interest as a double foot jump from Genma's face, Ranma thought about calling over too the this Barry, or Harry. Of course when he saw the old ghoul Cologne coming over and started having second thoughts. Of course this was about the same time Genma came back and attempted a double punch, which didn't quite work out do to being a panda, but still managed to get Ranma's full attention.

They both landed on the fence, facing each other in perfect battle stances. "Winner take all?" Ranma asked.

The panda held up a wooden sign. **You'd take food from your own father.**

Ranma smirked. "Just like he taught me to do," she said as she charged the panda. About half way there a sudden **CRACK** resounded through the yard. Both Ranma and the panda jumped, Ranma landing on the roof, Genma on the rock overlooking the koi pond, just as six red blasts hit where they had been.

Six people in black cloaks and hoods holding what sticks like they were magic wands surrounded the Tendo Dojo. "I don't know who you are or what your doing here but you just earned a lot of hurt for barging in on a fight between two men."

With out so much as a grunt, the cloaked figures started blasting away with those sticks. Ranma and Genma started dodging a few for a moment, then counter-attacked. Genma took out two with a spin kick, before a third blasted him in the back. Ranma, however was having fun.

Dodging the blasts, not just of red, but of green, blue, even some weird green/orange/purple mix, Ranma rushed one of the attackers, grabbed him by the robe and tossed him into another as he/she lept into the air. Twisting in mid-air, Ranma came down, feet first, on the face of a third attacker, bending down he looked under the hood. "Sheesh, no wonder you wear hoods, that has got to be the ugliest tattoo I've ever seen," he commented as he pointed a the attacker's forehead before doing a back flip that landed him behind another attacker that had knocked out the one he had been standing on.

Tapping the last of the attackers on the shoulder, Ranma waited until they turned around before punching him in the face, or trying too at least. As the fist was about to connect, something pushed Ranma away, a force strong enough to slide him back at least three feet away. As he/she regained her footing she started laughing. "It's been awhile since I had to use this, it's about time I found a real opponent," Ranma, then rushed at the figure, leaping high, coming down, fist first, screaming "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!!!"

The attacker was startled to say the least, taking a half step back as Ranma started his attack. Blow after blow rained down on the shield, hundreds of them, all in the space of a few seconds, Ranma's arms blurring to the point that not even a high speed camera could have captured what was going on. Whether the cloaked man was startled by the attack, or his shield was just never meant to withstand something like the _Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire technique_, it didn't matter. The last punch got through, hitting the guy sending him back several feet.

"What's going on out here," a female voice yelled from one of the upstairs rooms. Ranma looked up, seeing Akane looking out at him/her.

"We got attacked, that's all, it's been taken care of." Ranma said, already getting ready for an argument.

"I can see that, jerk." Akane was getting angry now, she was highly upset at being woke up by all the yelling. "And don't take that tone with me Ranma."

The two started yelling back and forth. As they did one of the attackers put down by Genma started getting up. They pointed their stick at Akane, who didn't notice. Ranma did and jumped up to the window. "What are you. . ." Akane started as a bright red flash went of behind Ranma. The cursed martial artist's eyes crossed before closing and he/she fell to the ground.

Looking over to the cloaked figure, Akane started getting a feeling of dread. She wanted to run, knew she could easily run back inside, down the stairs and outside to get Ranma, but she couldn't move. She was afraid and she knew it.

The figure raised it's wand again when a voice yelled out "STUPEFY!" and another red flash went off behind him. As the figure collapsed, Akane looked over to the source of the voice and saw one of the people from last night.

He looked up at Akane in the window, "Uh, I can explain?" he said weakly as he put a stick of his own away.

* * *

AUTHER'S NOTE: this is my first attempt at writing a fight scene so please forgive me if it didn't come out that well, and feed back will be accepted so I can do better as this goes on. Also, this chapter seems shorter then previously, that is mainly because of the fight scene.


	4. Explanations

**Harry Potter and the Curse of Jusenkyo**

disclaimer: I do not own HP or Ranma, someone please re-write history so I do and I have lots of money.

Time line: post DH, approximately 1 year or so

about the end of season 4 beginning of season 5 of Ranma (all continuity after that point is ignored for the most part, although I will add things I like IF and only if they can be worked in without ruining the story.)

to the loyal fans(and the unloyal ones as well): Thanks for all the reviews, please keep letting me know where I'm making mistakes.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Explanations:**_

It was noon and Harry was sitting at a table surrounded by the Tendo's and Ranma. Genma was still out cold, snoring peacefully in the back of the living room. Ranma had woke up from the Stunning Spell on his own about a minute after being hit with it. Genma, how ever, had resisted every attempt to revive him, even by a trained medi-wizard. Only after he started snoring had everyone figured out that he was a very deep sleeper.

The reason Harry was the center of attention right now was because of the attack. Moments after Stunning the last of them, Harry contacted the MoM using a simple spell all Auror were taught for emergency communication, and started binding them. Seeing the Dark Mark on the foreheads of the captives, he quickly sent a new message.

Not long after that, several Aurors and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt, while currently the new Minister of Magic, still acted as an Auror with any case dealing with the left over Death Eaters. This was helpful for Harry. As the various wizards and witches made sure the attackers were bound and stunned properly, Harry had approached Kingsley and asked to let Ranma and his family remember what had happened, stating that they didn't know if this was an isolated attack or if Ranma was targeted. It took some fast talking, and even then it wasn't a sure thing until Kasumi came out with a kettle and pored some steaming water on Ranma, changing her into a him. When he saw this Kingsley questioned Harry closely about that. Harry was forced to tell Kingsley what was known about the curse. The Minister then told everyone that Ranma was not bound by the Statute of Secrecy as he already knew about magic.

That was then, now six pairs of eyes bored into him. Ranma, Mr. Tendo, the three girls, and an old man, shorter then Professor Flitwick, but with a glint in his eyes that reminded Harry of Peeves the Poltergeist.

Harry was a bit tongue tied, not sure what to say or do right now. He was saved when the old man spoke up. "So," the man said with a chuckle, "your a wizard, eh?"

Harry looked at the man that Mr. Tendo called "Master Happosai." Trying to figure the man's age was hard, but Harry guessed it to be about 300 from the way the guy looked. In some ways it reminded him of the old woman that had stopped him from helping Ranma when the Death Eaters first attacked.

And Harry wasn't quite sure about the "Death Eaters" ether. Most had been about his age, which was strange in and of it's self, but they also had the Dark Mark branded on their forehead, which had never been heard of before. Kingsley had told Harry that he would be kept in the loop for now, but everyone was in the dark for now.

Taking a deep breath Harry finally started talking. "Yes, I am a wizard, as was everyone else I was with last night."

Happosai shrugged. "I never did get along with you magic using types. I mean, what's the point of training to get into a girl's locker room if the thing is barred with a spell that sends you flying backward every time you try."

Ranma brought his fist down on the old man's head. "And just how would you know that? I swear your a perverted old man." Happosai glared at Ranma.

"A pervert am I? Boy, I was training in the martial arts longer then anyone else here, so don't disrespect your elders."

At which point Mr. Tendo started groveling at Happosai's feet, begging to excuse Ranma, all the while the old man and boy were starting to actually fight. Harry started to get up to stop them, but Akane put a hand on his shoulder. "Best to stay out of it right now. Ranma's actually the best one to keep Happy out of trouble, so why don't you tell us," she motioned to her sisters, " and we'll fill the others in after they stopped."

Shaking his head, Harry did just that. He covered most of what he knew in general terms, glossing over so, well most, of it. He talked about his years in Hogwarts (which Nabiki found hilarious for some reason), skipping over the parts that dealt with Voldemort. The girls asked few questions, to which he was grateful, but eventually he did have to tell them about the the Tom Riddle. Mainly because of the attack.

"So," Nabiki started, "these _Death Eaters_ were the followers of Voldemort, who was really Tom Riddle who tried, twice, to take over the wizarding world. Am I correct so far?"

Harry nodded, not really sure he liked where this was going. Nabiki was shrewed. Last night she managed to somehow get Ron and Hermione in debt to her, and she seemed to see through most of what Harry was saying. He wasn't lying, but he was leaving a lot out, and she knew it.

"And while you didn't know what was going on at first, you, your friends, and several people you know helped to fight him when you found out what was going on."

Harry nodded again.

"Well, we can let them know later. You said that Ron and Hermione would be told to meet you here. Why don't you stay for lunch?"

"Oh yes," Kasumi said in a cheerful voice. "You must stay, it's now trouble at all." Harry started to protest, but the girl was already heading to the kitchen. Akane also got up and started to break up the fight (actually it was more of an argument with fists and not a real fight) while Nabiki stared at Harry. "You do know you left a lot of holes in your story."

Harry groaned, he had been expecting this, but not this soon. "Don't worry Harry, I won't say anything. . . yet."

He shook his head, putting it in one hand (face-palm). From what Akane had told him he knew that could only mean she wasn't keeping a secret out of the goodness of her heart, but merely saving it till she needed something that Harry could provide. While it was only Saturday, Harry knew that it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Writer's Corner: Again, thank you everyone, and I apologize both for the shortness of this chapter (I will get back to my normal amout soon) and for the delay in the publishing. The Plot Police were after me for the totally unfair charge of "Writing a Fan-Fic without Consulting the Characters" I've finally got that sorted out (I hope) and will be updating again soon. (Unless I get writers block or the plot police bust down my door again)


	5. The Dangers of Shopping

**Harry Potter and the Curse of Jynsenkyo**

I only own the plot. . . I think. If you recognize anyone in the story, it's probably not mine. If it were I wouldn't be posting on this site.

_**Chapter 5: The Dangers of Shopping**_

It had been a strange week for the Tendo household. Various wizards and witches had been dropping in and doing strange things to the house, for their "protection." The Weasley family, as well as Harry and Hermione, had been trying to help the residents deal with the strangeness, and had been mostly successful, though Mr. Weasley did tend to ask a few too many questions about things they take for granted. Genma and Soun had already taken to hiding when ever Mr. Weasley came by.

Ranma had mostly been unaffected by this. He had talked to a few wizards about the protections, but couldn't figure out most of the explanations they gave. After a few conversations like this, he gave up and just kept up with his training. He did notice that after the wizards saw him in his morning routine, more and more showed up to "work" then did actually did work.

Not that he minded. In a way it was nice to see "powerful" wizards shocked at what a normal person could do. Nabiki didn't mind ether. While very few had anything other then wizarding money, a few had normal money. And she realized that wizard money might come in useful one day.

Kasumi, being Kasumi, wasn't troubled by it at all. She greeted them warmly, made sure there was lots of food for them, but otherwise was completely unfazed by what was going on. She was also glad that Ms. Weasley, or Molly as she told the girl to call her, helped to increase the amount of food that was in the fridge. A different help due to the amount of food the Saotomes ate.

Akane mainly complained about the constant interruptions.

Happosai went into hiding after a misplaced attempt to grope a witch that resulted in him being cursed by five witches at once. Ranma was sorry he missed that.

Headmistress McGonagall was walking through the halls of Hogwarts Castle. Much of the school had been destroyed in the battle last year, but now, almost a month before the start of classes, almost everything had been restored. She was walking up to the Gryffindor entrance, watching as Filch rehung the painting of the Fat Lady.

"Is everything being taking care of?" she asked the caretaker.

"Almost Headmistress, and have you given any thought to the suggestions I left you?"

McGonagall sighed. She knew Albus had to deal with this every year when he was Headmaster. "Yes I have Filch, and I'm afraid I must decline all of them except the list of banned items."

Filch grumbled, but had expected this. He never really expected any of them to be passed, but every year he hoped. He turned back to the painting and made sure it was straight, taking a step back to make sure.

As he moved next to the Headmistress, the portrait opened and a young man with a backpack and a bamboo umbrella stepped out. As they stared at him, they noticed that he seemed to be focused on the map he was carrying and not his surroundings.

"Now I know that Ukyo's restaurant is suppose to be around here somewhere." He muttered to himself as he stepped out.

Filch and McGonagall stared at each other they for a moment, then the Headmistress spoke up. "Excuse me young man, but what are you doing, and how did you get in here?"

The boy looked up. "Uh, this isn't downtown London, isn't it?"

* * *

Harry was having a bad day. It had been very long. Lucius had finally gave the name of every _willing _Death Eater, as well as the ones that had been blackmailed or Imperiused. It wasn't too much of a surprise when half the names of the _true_ Death Eaters were new, and most of them were in the Ministry. For most of the day Harry and every other Auror had been arresting them. In Harry and Ron's case, it was mostly doing the paperwork and writing down every confession. Long, dull, boring, that was the day.

On the way home he stopped at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Shortly after everything had calmed down, he had hired some people to clean the house, as well as find every nasty little curse and trap that the Blacks had placed on it. It was slow going, even with Kreacher's help. So far the first floor was mostly livable, but they still haven't removed the painting of Sirius's mother. Today he just asked a few questions about how things were going and took a little tour of what they did. It might take most of the next year, but maybe it will be ready when he and Ginny get married.

After that was finished he headed for King's Cross Station. Ginny had finally got her book list, and had wanted to go shopping with him. While they could have met at the Ministry lobby, Ginny had wanted to take Akane with her. As he showed up, he was surprised when he was not only Ginny and Akane, but Ranma as well.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?"

"Akane thought I should know a bit more about wizards," he said. "And frankly it's kinda hard to practice with Nabiki making bets with wizards about how well I'll do when I train."

Harry chuckled. Ginny then spoke up. "Harry, why don't we go to that Japanese restaurant that you took me too the other day?"

He thought for a moment, "Why not, my treat."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Akane said with a bow.

o

Outside the restaurant, Ranma and Akane stopped. "Oh no," was all that Ranma said. Akane turned and hit her head on the side of the building on purpose. "This can't be happening," she said.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other as they entered. "What's with those two?" Harry asked.

Ginny just shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it can't be that bad can it?"

The girl at the counter looked up. "Hey Harry, have a seat."

"Thanks Ukyo, I'll have the Lover's Special, we have two others with us, they'll be in in a moment. I think you might like them, they are from Japan as well."

"Oh," she said, "did the say were in Japan?"

"I think they said they lived in Nerima"

Ukyo's eye's went wide. "Nerima!! What's are their names?!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Uh, the girl's Akane, and the guy's is Ra. . ."

Harry never got to finish the sentence. Ukyo was already jumping over the grill/bar with a cry of "RANMA HUNNY, YOUR HERE!!!!!!!!!"

Harry and Ginny sat down as an argument started outside about who Ranma was going to marry. Ginny turned to Harry. "You know, he told me he had a bunch of crazy women after him, but I never really believed it till now.," she said.

Harry nodded, "I'm just glad it's not me."

Ginny smiled and moved in close. "Me too."

* * *

Dinner had been a strange and in someways, a cold affair. Ranma seemed completely ignorant of it, but Akane and Ukyo stared at each other throughout the meal.

Harry and Ginny were kinda nervous about the trip after that. Akane seemed to be trying to get into an argument with Ranma, although Ranma seemed dangerously indifferent to the whole thing. The Leaky Cauldron did not do much to inspire the two from Japan, which caused a few more arguments, this time directed at Harry.

Once they got into Diagon Alley, however, it was a different matter. Akane's eyes lit up, staring from place to place with wonder. Ranma was not impressed though. He looked at the crowds of wizards with aggressive disinterest. He then sagged a bit as a large hand slapped down hard, but friendly, on his shoulder.

"Oy Harry, who's this with ya'" boomed a large man, with a kind eyes.

Harry smiled as he turned around. "Hagrid, this is Ranma," Harry said, "and this is Akane." They're muggles, but had a bit of trouble with some dark wizards. The Ministry wants me to look after them for a while."

Hagrid beamed at Harry. "That's good Harry, you always were a helpful boy." The half-giant turned to Ranma, "so, enjoying yourself?"

Ranma looked at Hagrid. "Yeah, but tell me, you do any martial arts at all? You seem like you might be a challenge to me."

"Honestly Ranma, why are you always looking for a fight." Akane said in a highly indignant voice.

Harry sighed as the two started arguing again. Ginny took the opportunity to ask Hagrid how the school was doing.

"Well, they still haven't found a new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher, but the school will be completely finished by the start of classes. Although the Anti-Muggle charms seem to be on the blink."

"Oh, why's that?" Ginny asked, wondering what was going on.

"Well, I'm not sure how it keeps happening, but this young muggle keeps showing up, completely confused as to how he got on the grounds. He's actually looking for London. From what I understand he's pretty tough, but seems to have a really bad scene of direction."

Ranma and Akane stopped arguing and looked at Hagrid. "Wear's a backpack, carries a bamboo umbrella, yellow with black poka-dot bandana?"

Hagrid looked at the two, "Uh, yeah, says his name is Ryoga."

The two looked at each other and Ranma started laughing. "I wondered how long before he got here."

Akane looked at him, "It's not funny."

* * *

Writer's Apology:

sorry for the delay, and the kinda sucky chapter, lots of stuff putting me off my game. Hopefully the next one will be better


	6. Draco's Problems

I only own the plot, most of the characters are are the property of the respective creators.

Oh, and if you recognize anything in this story, it's probably not mine.

**Chapter 6: Draco's Problems**

Draco Malfoy was having a . . . bad summer. First his family had lost most of it's money, and a lot, almost all, of it's power. His father had came close to being sent to Azkaban. Luckily his mother forced Lucius to (almost at wand point) to give the Ministry a long list of names of all the Death Eaters who had been "overlooked" because they had not been involved in the battle or had acted as if they had been under magic control. After that it had been his trial.

His mother had cried, and begged the court to spare him. That had been embarrassed enough, but then Harry Potter actually spoke in his defence. That had been bad enough, but the plea bargain required him to take a year of Muggle studies (as well as retake his entire seventh year). That had pretty much sealed his fate.

Things got slightly worse after that. After getting back home. . . the nightmares started. Two weeks later he was seeing, much to his disgrace, a muggle therapist who had married into a wizard family. He, as well as many of the students from Hogwarts, were seeing them for what he learned was called "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." In a way it made since, and he felt, strangely enough, calmed by the fact. His family's house arrest allowed him to come to grips with everything, and the therapist helped him overcome everything that had happened, the cruelties by Voldemort, the betrayal by Crabbe and Goyle, and even the twisted up feelings he had about Potter and his gang.

If that had been the end of it, things might have gotten better, but then came the Howlers, and the cursed letters. many Slytherins he had been friends with were now calling him and his family Blood Traitors. Now, though, it was almost over. Most of the ones who sent him those letters were just ignoring him, while a few others were now serving in Azkaban for various reasons.

With a few weeks to go before the start of his last year a Hogwarts, he walked alone in Diagon Alley while his mother got his supplies. Wandering around Gringotts, he saw Harry and some strange person talking to that oaf, Hagrid. He also spotted the Weslette and someone else going into the bookstore. He was debating what to do when something came straight at him.

Ducking quickly, he saw that it was. . . a duck.

He watched as it crashed into a wall, then turned quickly to face him. Draco had seen many strange creatures over the years, but this was a new one for him. The duck was a plan white duck. . . wearing glasses, and a look of fury in it's eyes. "Uh. . ."

The duck quacked with righteous fury and next thing Draco knew, six daggers had pinned him to a wall.

_Okay,_ he thought, _not an ordinary duck._ Pull the daggers out, he reached for his wand, hastily throwing up a shield spell as six more daggers few with deadly accuracy. He laughed at that. "It will take more then a duck to defeat Draco Malfoy." he said. And then regretted it. He somehow knew that that line would haunt him.

A moment later he knew why. The duck jumped high, and flung a large spiked ball, twice the size of the of Draco's head, straight at him. He threw himself to the ground as the ball hit the shield, spun for a moment, then broke through, crashing into the wall behind him.

He stared at the duck. It had landed, wings spread wide, three daggers somehow held in each of them, a glint of cold death reflected from the tips.

"Get your glasses checked" yelled the person who Harry had been talking too as he drop-kicked the duck over Gringotts. "I swear," he said, his leg still high from the kick, "that duck is more trouble then he's worth."

Malfoy was stunned at this, too stunned to notice that Harry was helping him off the ground. "You okay Draco?" Harry asked.

The blond nodded, then, realizing who was helping him, pushed away. "I'm fine Potter," before stalking away.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It seemed like a good idea but kinda. . . well you saw. I'm working on chapter 7, hopefully it will be longer, better, and with more plot. . . or cowbell. . .


	7. Looking for Answers, See The New Teacher

**Harry Potter and the Curse of Jushekyo**

I only one the plot, if I did own them, I'd have a lot more money.

If you don't know the time line of this story, you haven't been paying attention.

_**Chapter 7: Looking for Answers, See the New Teacher**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not in a good mood. He had been working with the Muggle Prime Minister since a month after he was named the Prime Minister of Magic. Most of the time it was just wrapping up the lose ends of the war, but there were also talks about how to best merge the two governments without actually having the wizards come out of hiding.

The Muggle Prime Minister was all for keeping wizards secret, but was still unsure about having them help out with the normal British government. But he knew Shacklebolt had a good head on his shoulders, and, unlike the previous "Other Ministers", he actually made appointments through his secretary and not a painting (much to the paintings annoyance, but you can't please everybody). And he came in the front door and not the fireplace.

Lately, however, a common crime has made relations between both of them strained. Muggle teens were being kidnapped and branded by unknown persons. Branded with a symbol of an evil wizard that was assumed to be dead. Very dead according to Kingsley.

"And your absolutely sure that Voldymort guy is dead?" the Minister asked.

"Quite dead." Kingsley said. "I personally saw his death, so there is no doubt about who is not behind it. The problem is the fact that more then a few of his followers were not at that battle, and most of them went into hiding almost as soon as they found out about his death." Kingsley sighed, "We are working hard to find them, we've even got some American wizards coming in to assist with the manhunt."

The Prime Minister nodded. Kingsley had been given a bad situation and was working his best to sort it out, but at least he had the common sense to ask for help when he knew he needed it. "Well, at least you are trying to get help. I'm wondering why your predictors didn't do that in the first place."

Kingsley smiled at that. "Mostly because Fudge didn't want to admit there was a problem, and Scrimgeor was to proud to accept help. I can't help but wonder how different things would have been if either of them had done things properly."

"Well, we can't look to the past, only move forward. Now, I have a bit of a problem that you might be able to assist with," the Muggle Prime Minister said in an almost accusing voice.

"Oh," Kingsley ask, almost afraid of what was coming.

The man pushed a few buttons on his computer and turned the screen to Kingsley, revealing a YouTube video of a white duck throwing daggers at a young man. Kingsley had the good taste to to look embarrassed. "Oh, him."

The Muggle raised an eyebrow. "And who is this? And what are you doing about it?"

Kingsley shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Ah, yes. . . well, he is a Muggle."

"A 'Muggle'. This knife throwing duck is a Muggle."

"He's cursed. I should let you know that he's not really a threat. He's trying to attack a Muggle that we are dealing with, but if you notice the glasses, he's horribly nearsighted. His name is Mousse, he's from China and as soon as we can get a hold of him, we'll make sure he's at least in an area where he won't cause issues with Muggles."

"And if he's a Muggle why can't you _Wizards_ deal with he."

Kingsley actually giggled at this. "Well, it turns out that a highly skilled martial artist can counter magic. The last time Mousse was in Diagon Ally he took out three Aurors, one of which is still slightly dazed from a hit with a large mace."

"A mace?"

"Don't ask. Just know we are working on it."

* * *

Somewhere below Hogwarts, some one was cooking lunch.

"Ranma, when I figure out where you are, you are going to pay!!!"

Ryoga took his food off the fire, not at all concerned about the large snake-like skeleton behind him.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had stopped expecting anything normal from Harry and his friends. The six years Harry had been at Hogwarts had been the most insane that she had ever known. And his seventh was, unfortunately, the most exciting. About the only thing she knew was that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and lately Ginny had a friendship like no other. It was for that reason that she was totally shocked when she came to the Weasly home and found Hermione and Ginny fighting in the front yard.

"Young ladies," she practically yelled, "what is the meaning of this!"

The two girls froze, a slightly embarrassed look on their face. "Uh. . ." Hermione started to say.

"It's my fault," came a voice from a bench beside the house. "I was trying to teach them some self-defense and thought they should practice."

The Headmistress turned to the girl who had spoke. She was a brown-haired girl in a white robe sort-of outfit with a black belt. "And who are you to _train_ them?"

The girl's face stormed over, stood up straight, a furious look in her eyes. "I am Akane Tendo, heir to the Tendo school of Any-Thing-Goes Martial Arts."

Minerva took a step back at the force behind the girl's statement. "Well, be that as it may, I'm quite sure these two can more then take care of themselves without any of this. . . nonsense."

"That nonsense took out six of you people," came a voice behind her.

Miss McGonagall turned quickly to face a young man with dark hair. "How did you get behind me?"

The young man just laughed. "I just walked." He said in a nonchalant way before walking around the older lady and heading towards the house. "I saw the match you two," he said to Hermione and Ginny. "Ginny, you need to focus on using your defenses more, your left side is wide open. Hermione, you need to work on your speed, I could move faster then that when I was ten."

The two girls turned and glared at him before launching a tag-team attack on him. Minerva was taken back by this, and how easily the young man dodged the attacks. "Ranma, you idiot, I told you I was training them," Akane yelled before joining in, making it a three to one match. Harry and Ron stepped out, laughing at something, only to find their former head of house glaring at them.

"Uh. . . . How are you doing Ma'am?" Harry asked nervously.

"I was quite find until I find the best student I've ever taught and your bride-to-be fighting. Care to explain?"

"That's my fault Miss McGonagall." Ron said. "After I found out that Ranma was able to punch through a shield spell, well, I thought it would be nice to see how it's done. Next thing I know me and Harry are being forced to train with him. Once that started the girls wanted to learn too, but Ranma wouldn't help them, but Akane said she would, and well. . ." He shrugged, motioning to the fight that was going on. McGonagall turned to the fight, noticing that while the girls were obviously fighting full force, Ranma was just dodging, laughing, and even throwing insults at the girls, acting like he wasn't having any trouble with the three.

The woman just shook her head. "Well, be that as it may, that's not what I wanted to come here for." She turned to Harry. "Harry, I have a small favor to ask of you. As always we have a minor staffing problem. . . I'd like to be our next Defense of Against the Dark Arts teacher."

* * *

Sorry, I figured that Hogwarts would be a better setting, although Harry as a teacher should be a little different.

Hey, what are doing here. . . your not even suppose to be in this reality

Ryoga: uh, which way to Furinkan High School?

Shesh, get back into the story, NOW!!!


	8. The New Class

Everyone should realize by now, if it's recognizable, it's not mine. Harry Potter and Ranma ½ are owned by their respective creators. If I owned them I would not be writing on this site.

If you don't know the time line for this story, go back to part one and start over.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I never expected to actually have fans.

* * *

Chapter 8: The New Class

As Harry was getting his job offer, Mr Saotome and Mr Tendo were getting a job offer of their own.

"So," Genma asked, "you want us to teach martial arts to your students?"

Professor Largo, the new Muggle Studies teacher, nodded. "Yes sir. I feel, as do the ministry, that wizards need to understand more about Muggles. Martial arts are a very old and respected form of self-defense that is still used today. And your son, Mr Saotome, managed to defeat six wizards using just his bare hands. You and your household will be moved to Hogwarts grounds if you accept this offer. Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki will also be allowed to take classes at Hogwarts as part of a cultural exchange sort of thing."

"Well. . . ," said Soun, "that's all well and good, but we just settled down and got the house in order."

Genma spoke up next. "Not only that, but we don't take just any student."

"I'm sure, but if you change your mind, you will be well payed for your time."

"When do classes start?" The two fathers said in unison.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were currently plotting the death of Harry Potter.

"I swear Hermione, if it wasn't for the fact that it will be too much trouble getting a new best man, I'd jinx Harry to next Tuesday."

The bushy haired girl looked up from the paperwork and books she was going over. "You and me both."

Harry had accepted the job as the new DADA teacher, but only if Ron and Hermione would teach with him. The two had, of course, agreed to this, but they hadn't realized how much paperwork just planning a class could be. And with only a week left before classes started, the paperwork was even worse. But as bad as it was for them, it was even worse for Harry. They just had to do planning, he had to decide what books the students would need, line up samples, class projects, and hundreds of other little things that had to be set up before classes started.

It was not easy, and they could only hope it would be as rewarding as it was hard.

* * *

Deep in the Forbidden Forest, the children of Aragog gathered.

They had been driven out of their webs by Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle many of those same Death Eaters helped feed the starving spiders when they returned to the webs. Many "missing" Death Eaters will stay missing.

Happy and full, the colony rebuilt it's webs. Life, as it is for a giant spider, went on. Today, as a light drizzle filled the air, the spiders gathered. Cowering in one corner of an open field. Across the field they stared at a the current bane of their existence, a little black piglet. The acromantulas glared at the pig as it slowly advanced on them, stepping over the legs of the slower members of the tribe.

A stiff breeze blew through the clearing, causing the pig to sneeze. Half a moment later there was an awful noise, like a thousand pebbles hitting a tin roof. And then silence.

The pig stared at the empty field where the spiders use to be, shrugged, then turn back to the backpack it had been dragging along, and moved deeper into the forest.

A few weeks later a wizard reported a swarm of acromantulas heading south. "It was really strange," he was quoted in the _Daily Prophet_. "They were heading straight for my farm until one of the pigs started oinking. All of a sudden they stopped and just went around us. I'm just as confused as you are."

* * *

Ukyo slid the final spatula into place. She had sold off the restaurant and got her old cart out of storage. Ranma was out there. She knew he was in the country and now. . . she was going to find her man.

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno was a sea of tranquility. An ocean of calm on witch gentle breezes blew. It had been two months since Akane Tendo had left the country. Two months since he had last seen the pig-tailed girl ether. He was fine. He was calm. He had gotten over the loss of the two most beautiful women he had known.

"Sasuke," he called.

"Yes Master Kuno?" the little ninja asked, hesitantly.

"I feel much calmer now. You can take of the straightjacket now."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, remembering the chaos that had ensued the last time Kuno was released. "I'm sorry Master Kuno, but I don't have the key. Your sister, Lady Kodachi has it."

There was a moment of silence. "Very well Sasuke, tell my sister that I am ready to be released."

An hour later Sasuke was in the small room he called his. The siblings were currently arguing about Tatewaki's mental state. The ninja shook his head. Master Kuno had been devastated when the Tendo's were exiled from Japan. He reached under his bed and pulled out a newspaper. He knew where Ranma and Akane were. He could tell Master Kuno, but there would be a lot of trouble if he did.

What should he do. On one hand, telling Master Kuno would help the poor man's mind, but on the other, it would also bring in new troubles. Looking down at the paper Sasuke made up his mind. He tossed aside the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with it's headline "Muggles to Attend Hogwarts," the picture of Ranma and Akane face up. His clan would understand why he did what he was about to do. They should. He only hoped that when he got to Hogwarts, no one would realize he was part House Elf.

* * *

Professor Flitwick was finishing off his third plate of Sweet and Sour Pork. He, as well as most of the Hogwarts staff, had never had Chinese food before. That was until The Golden Cat Chinese Take-away restaurant opened up in Hogsmeade.

The waitress smiled as she handed him his bill and a flier proclaiming "Free Delivery to Hogwarts Grounds."

"Is good, no?" The purple haired waitress asked.

"Quite good my dear." Flitwick said as he handed over the payment, with a little extra for a tip. "I must say, this is some of the best food I have ever had."

"Feel free to order anytime. We do delivery."

"I'll remember that." He said as he left.

After he had gone, the waitress went back to the kitchen. "Grandmother, why we here and not near Ranma?"

A very small, very old woman was stirring a pot of rice. "Don't worry dear Shampoo, we know that Ranma is coming here. Haven't I always said that the best hunters don't track, they wait?"

"I know, but waiting hard for Shampoo. I miss Ranma."

"Don't worry dear, Ranma will be here soon.

* * *

Tina had been walking to the mall to meet her friends when. . . something happened. She had just turned down a corner and then she was here. Where ever here was.

She couldn't move, she couldn't make a sound. She was scared. The room was dark, The only light was a bright shining lamp that was right over her head. She heard someone or something in the room with her, but she couldn't see what.

Suddenly a dark figure loomed over her. It was holding what appeared to be a calligraphy brush in one hand. "Don't worry dear," the shadow said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "it will all be over soon."

Tina looked on with dread as the brush was lowered onto her forehead. "Soon you will be able to assist in the return of the Dark Lord," the voice said again.

Tina screamed silently in her mind as the figure started brushing something on her forehead. And then, even that stopped.

* * *

Yay! I now have a plot! I think?


End file.
